No matter rocking reclining, gliding chair or other device with rocking and gliding motion, they all need mechanisms to lock in a desired position. Numerous locking mechanisms have been proposed over the years, illustrating the state of the art, and it can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,954 (Rogers, Jr. et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,240 (Rogers et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,494 (Dabney); U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,513 (Pine); U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,871 (Kowalski); U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,967 (Rogers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,120 (Brien); U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,214 (Trent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,095 (Marshall et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,686 (May); U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,625 (Robinson); U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,913 (LaPointe et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,021 (Rogers); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,020 (Ito). However the locking mechanisms mentioned in the above patent are too complex.
Also well known in the art is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,551 (Desnoyers et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,295 (Bergeron et al.). The U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,551 shows a locking mechanism for a glider rocker, which has toothed rails and locking pins respectively mounted on the rocker's base and gliding seat, and the locking engagement of the pins between teeth of the rails can stop movement of the gliding seat with respect to the base. The design of the mechanism is however prone to disengagement of the rails from the pins, which may happen at undesired times and may be unsafe. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,295 also shows a locking assembly for a glider rocker having a gliding chair seat mounted on a stationary base, which concludes a latch bar adapted to extend horizontally and transversely with respect to a gliding direction of the chair seat; mounting means for attaching the latch bar to the chair seat, and a bracket affixable to the base and having an upper end provided with a downwardly extending catch slot into which the latch bar slideably fits when the latch bar is aligned therewith and lowered by operation of the mounting means. However the design of the locking assembly is not tend to restore to the retracted position when it is in the deployed position and the mounting means may be unstable and unsafe in the deployed position.